


All Dressed Up and So Fuckable

by ragingrainbow



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Adam, Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You know, if you want me to dress up for you, you only have to ask." His breath was hot on Tommy's neck and he nipped lightly at Tommy's skin.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Dressed Up and So Fuckable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for glam_bingo prompt Kink:Dressing Up/ Cross Dressing.

Tommy was so focused on the picture on his screen that he didn't even hear Adam come in. In fact, he didn't realize Adam was there at all until he felt breath on his ear, and by then it was too late, Adam had already seen what he was looking at. His face flushed, and he calmly closed the picture down, but he didn't dare to turn and look at Adam or say anything at all.

"I really wish those photos hadn't gotten out," Adam said eventually, walking away from Tommy to start looking for something in his suitcase.

For a while, there was nothing but tense silence between them. Tommy turned around to look at Adam, gauging that Adam wasn't angry at all. He looked more defeated than anything, his shoulders hunched as he dug through his bag aimlessly. He probably wasn't even trying to find anything at all, it had just been the first thing he saw to occupy himself with.

"Do you miss it?" Tommy asked, knowing that he was pushing boundaries now, sort of regretting his question as he watched Adam tense. But at the same time, he really wanted to know.

"Miss what?" Adam countered, turning around to face him, "Brad? Clubs? The life I had back then?" His tone was bitter, but he still didn't look angry at all.

"Dressing up. Like that," Tommy replied, fancying that he already knew the answer to all the options Adam had provided.

Realization seemed to dawn on Adam them, a smirk creeping onto his face. "You've looked at those pictures before."

Tommy quickly turned back around, but not before Adam had caught the blush. "Maybe. Alright, yes. It just. I don't know. It's like this whole part of you that I've never seen," Tommy mumbled, his voice going more and more quiet with each word. He jumped when he felt Adam's hand on his shoulder.

"You know, if you want me to dress up for you, you only have to ask." His breath was hot on Tommy's neck and he nipped lightly at Tommy's skin.

"I don-. I. Eh." Tommy stammered, his face flushing again, so furiously that his ears were coloring.

"I see." Adam said, chuckling softly and kissing the top of Tommy's head before he made his way to the bathroom.

\---

It was just over a week later, and Tommy had just about started to live down the shame of being caught looking at those pictures. At least Adam wasn't mad at him, he would take teasing Adam over mad Adam any day. Actually, Adam hadn't really teased him that much either. For which he was grateful.

Tommy was humming softly to himself as he made his way up to their hotel room. He couldn't wait to be alone with Adam, it had been such a busy week that they had barely had any time together. He hoped Adam was already back from whatever event it was he had had to attend, Tommy couldn't remember. Adam had insisted that Tommy go out with the other guys for dinner and a few drinks to have some fun though, instead of staying in the hotel room with some beer watching movies like he usually preferred to do.

He fished his keycard out of his pocket as he came to the door, smiling to himself as he could make out very faint music from the other side of the door, meaning that Adam was back already. He swore under his breath as he fumbled to swipe the card, he just cold not get the door open quick enough, could not wait to be wrapped up on the bed with Adam and just _relax_. He finally got the door opened, kicking it shut behind him before he turned around, his intended whine about having had t go out and how much he had missed Adam immediately getting stuck in his throat as he stopped in his tracks. He just stood there, gaping, staring, because _fuck_ this was not the sight he was expected to be greeted with.

Adam was sat on the bed, resting casually against the headboard, a small smile on his lips and a glass half full of red wine in his right hand. That in itself was not unusual, but was wearing a _dress_ , a long sparkly black one that accentuated his body, the side of his right leg fully visible due to an obscenely high slit. He had tights on, and a pair of knee high boots with intimidating looking heels that made Tommy wonder for a fleeting moment if Adam was actually able to walk in them.

"You like?" Adam said softly, his tone one of slight amusement, and Tommy's eyes snapped up to Adam's face. His makeup was softer than normal, smokey eyes lined in kohl, lips tinted a soft red, and his face was framed by the soft black curls of his wig, accentuating a femininity that was normally not that noticeable.

"Fuck Adam I," Tommy stuttered, regaining enough control of his body to make his way to the bed, "Fuck you look... _gorgeous_."

Adam laughed softly, his movements more fluid than normal, so _feminine_ , as he put the glass down on the table and patted the bed beside him. "C'mere."

Tommy didn't need to be asked twice, he kicked off his shoes on the way and dropped his jacket down on a chair before crawling up onto the bed. He sat beside Adam, reaching out to touch his cheek, content for a moment to just continue to drink in the sight of him. Adam smiled lazily at him, and he smiled back as his hand dropped down to feel the silky material of Adam's dress. He leaned forward, lips meeting Adam's, somewhat surprised by how pliant Adam was, the response lacking a lot of the force and dominance Adam usually kissed with.

Tommy pulled back, looking at Adam again, almost questioning. Adam just gazed back at him, so he settled back against the headboard, reaching out to tug Adam to him. Adam obeyed, straddling him, one long boot adorned leg on each side of Tommy. Tommy grinned, one hand reaching up to rest on Adam's neck. "You're less bossy like this," he observed.

"Apparently," Adam replied, letting Tommy pull him in for another kiss.

Tommy took control this time, blunt nails digging into Adam's neck is his tongue teased Adam's lips apart, sliding in to taste him, stroking against Adam's tongue, drawing a soft moan from Adam. He pulled away a little, nipping at Adam's lower lip before moving his lips and tongue to Adam's neck.

Adam tipped his head to the side, baring his neck for Tommy, whimpering as Tommy sucked a mark into his skin before licking his way up, tugging at Adam's earlobe with his teeth, then licking back down to scatter kisses across his collarbone. Adam shuddered, arms locking around Tommy's neck, tilting his head so he could reach Tommy's ear, licking and tugging at the piercings, making Tommy moan.

Tommy stopped what he was doing, panting, his hands grabbing Adam's shoulders, pulling him away a bit, just looking at him. His lipstick had smeared, his face was flushed, eyes dark and lust filled, the bangs of his wig starting to stick to his face. "You look like a whore," Tommy said, because it was the truth, "A damn beautiful whore."

Adam chuckled, blushing, releasing his hold on Tommy to brush his fingers through the hair in an attempt to get it away from his face. "Well aren't you a gentleman," he said indignantly, before reaching over to grab the lube and a condom from the table, thrusting them into Tommy's hand.

"Yeah, hand me a condom, that makes you look like less of a whore," Tommy teased, grinning, and Adam scowled at him before laughing, silenced when Tommy pulled him down for another kiss.

Tommy's hands travelled this time, ghosting over the soft material of the dress, tracing the beaded pattern on it, teasing Adam's nipples, grabbing at his hips as Adam grinded against him. Eventually one hand slipped under the skirt that had ridden up by now, meeting with bare skin, causing Tommy to pull away, arching an eyebrow at Adam.

"And you're not wearing underwear," he stated, to which Adam responded only by batting hs eyelashes and pouting. Tommy shook his head, smiling as he grabbed the lube.

Adam's arms closed around Tommy's neck again, his head resting on Tommy's shoulder as Tommy worked him open. He took his time, not so much to tease as because Adam didn't bottom often. Though he did like to tease, he loved the way Adam started to squirm against him, each panted breath filled with little noises, which was Adam's way of begging. Tommy knew he could turn that into proper begging if he wanted to, but right then he didn't have much interest in that, so he pulled away from Adam instead, letting Adam help him out of his clothes.

He pulled Adam to him again once the clothes were off, and Adam asked something about taking the dress off to which he shook his head because Adam looked way too fuckable like this. He fumbled with the condom packet and Adam took it from him, opening it with ease and rolling the condom onto Tommy before he shifted himself to straddle Tommy's lap again, holding Tommy's cock in one hand to guide it into himself.

"Fuck Adam..." Tommy breathed out, and Adam grunted in response as Tommy filled him and he started riding him.

Tommy pulled Adam down to kiss him, and nothing else was said, it was just their mingled moans and the sound of flesh on flesh as the scent of sex filled the air. Adam reached between them, stroking himself to orgasm. Tommy watched as he arched back, the look on Adam's face combined with him clenching around Tommy enough to send Tommy over the edge too.

Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam, pulling him close, and they just sat like that for a while, enjoying the afterglow and just being together. Nothing was said between them, but they both knew that Adam would definitely be dressing up for Tommy again in the future.


End file.
